


真心话&大冒险

by moiFUNGI



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 环壮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI
Summary: 19年环环生日贺文
Relationships: 四叶环/逢坂壮五
Kudos: 13





	真心话&大冒险

“呐呐，听说了吗，奈绪子啊，打算跟隔壁班的那个男生表白了哦！”  
“诶诶？！终于准备出手了吗！”  
“真的假的？该不会是故意选在今天？”  
“是啊是啊，我也是这么想的，毕竟是今天嘛！”  
“就算告白失败，也可以用一句‘骗你的’来解决问题的日子呢，对吧~”  
“——毕竟是愚人节呢！”  
附近女生们叽叽喳喳的讨论声传到了耳朵里，“愚人节”三个字让四叶环按住屏幕的拇指稍稍顿了顿，他挪开盯着屏幕的视线，朝着声源的方向瞟去。  
“快看快看，刚刚环君，是不是在偷偷看我？”  
环收回了目光，托着下巴继续专注在手机里的国王布丁三消小游戏上，他看似随性地划了划屏幕，游戏界面瞬间炸开宛如烟花一般的绚烂特效，大半布丁消失不见，硕大的“UNBELIEVABAL”印入眼底。  
“嗯？哪里有，人家明明在玩手机呢！”  
“真是的，‘环君’也是你能随便叫的嘛！”  
女孩子们嗔笑着打作一团。  
“话说回来，难得这么好的日子，不如我也学着奈绪子那样，去找谁表白看看好了。”  
“不错呢！说不定对方真的就答应你了呢？”  
“对吧——”  
所以说，都是因为你们这种莫名其妙的“约定俗成”的规矩，才会让我烦恼到底要不要在今天表白啦！环有些焦躁地腹诽着，托着下巴的手盖住嘴唇，轻轻地啧了一声。  
四叶环，刚满18岁，性别男，有了喜欢的男人。  
也不知是从何时开始，环发现自己的视线总能不自觉地捕捉自家搭档——逢坂壮五的身影，自己也越来越在意对方的一言一行，这种情况发生的频率越来越高，心中某种说不清道不明的情绪也跟着疯长，直至漫过警戒线，内心警铃大作时，他才恍然间意识到，自己已经喜欢上这位认真而温柔的搭档了。  
既然察觉到了，就要认真对待自己的心意，环心中的小小环昂起首挺了挺胸。虽然下定了决心，可现实中的搭档更为年长好几岁不说，自己还是个现役高中生，换句话说，还是个未成年而已。环无法想象认真到可是说是死板的壮五会回应一个来自未成年人的告白。  
既然如此，就等到自己年满18岁，借着生日这个特殊的日子鼓起勇气向对方告白，也由此作为送给自己的成年礼——！  
显然，制定这个计划时的环，早已将自己生日的特殊日期抛在了脑后。  
“叮铃——”  
上课铃响，老师揣着课件走进教室，聊天打闹的同学们熙攘地回到自己的位置坐好，环挠了挠头，叹了口气，无精打采地将智能手机收回口袋里。  
为什么，自己会在愚人节当天出生呢？  
环很喜欢过生日，但环很讨厌愚人节。过生日时大家都会绕着自己庆祝，会收到许多人的祝福和礼物，开心又热闹，环很喜欢；但是愚人节只是一个鼓励大家相互间彼此说谎的节日，不，都不能算是节日，只是一个会唆使人干些不好的事的卑劣日子罢了。谎言会让在意的人失落，会让信以为真的人受伤，这种损人不利己的行为，为什么还会存在专门的节日呢？  
脑海中闪过曾经在愚人节时被欺骗说理找到了时的记忆，得知是谎言后的失落混杂着明明是寿星还被恶劣玩笑戏弄的愤怒，至今依然深埋在心中某个不起眼的阴暗角落里，冒着未燃尽的火星，轻轻一吹便又能泛起热度。  
就像“狼来了”的故事一般，在这种充斥着谎言的日子里告白，即便说者怀揣着最炽热的真心，又如何能让听者意识到这并不是演技呢？  
自己，绝对不要在愚人节告白，环最后心想。  
  
为了给环庆祝生日，idolish7的各位拜托公司调整了时间表，将四月一日的晚上空了出来。大家窝在宿舍客厅的沙发里，茶几上摆满了以国王布丁为主的环青睐的零食和饮料，地上落满了彩纸屑和丝带，空的彩炮筒堆在一旁。  
“待会收拾起来一定很麻烦啊。”三月系着围裙从厨房抽空出来，看着围在一起玩UNO的众人苦笑着自言自语。几天前，壮五曾非常郑重地拜托三月，希望他能在环生日的当晚指导自己做出令人食指大动的布丁。欣然答应的三月，并没有料到布丁的原料是壮五不知从哪里托人买的一颗鸵鸟蛋。结果两人光是将蛋液倒出来就花了将近15分钟。  
“三月，不好意思，搅拌成这样如何？”厨房里传来了壮五的声音。三月回头应了一声，便又重新回到了厨房。  
  
“UNO。”环举着最后一张手牌向众人示意，随手拿起茶几上的薯片，抱着躺进沙发柔软的靠垫里，有些得意地看着其他人或吃惊或懊恼的表情。  
“环又快赢了，这已经是第三把了，运气真好。”陆盯着手里展开的手牌小声嘟囔。  
“毕竟是环的BIRTHDAY呢，因为是寿星，所以GOOD LUCK。”凪附和。  
“现在放弃还太早了哦七濑，毕竟这可是不到最后不知道谁是赢家的游戏呢。”一织甩出一张同色的数字牌。  
“那么，为了让这局再扑朔迷离一点，”大和倾身从牌堆中取牌，镜片反射的光晃得环有点眼花，“哥哥我有个小小的提议。”  
“从这局开始，弄成惩罚游戏如何？”  
“哦！NICE IDEA~”凪首先响应。  
“具体是哪种惩罚呢？”一织问。  
“真心话大冒险如何？”  
“哦，那个我有玩过。”环抱着薯片继续悠闲。  
“我也知道，TRUTH OR DARE，没错吧？”  
“truth，or……？”陆有点茫然地望着凪。  
“就是要么用实话回答对方的问题，要么完成对方提出的要求的惩罚游戏。”一织替陆解释道。  
“正确，然后就是……”大和掏出一枚骰子放在茶几上，“这个，最终通过掷骰子决定最后的惩罚内容，双数为真心话，单数则是大冒险。”他抬眼，望向其他人，“各位意见如何？”  
剩下的四位纷纷点头同意。  
“那么，就这么定了，”大和推了推眼镜，冲着环挑了挑眉，“先提醒一句，不要觉得现在只剩一张手牌就能高枕无忧了，毕竟这局还没有彻底结束呢。”  
  
“你们绝对是故意的！”一局终了，环将手中厚厚一沓手牌甩在茶几上，义正言辞地抗议。  
本以为能高枕无忧地将最后一张手牌顺利脱手，然而幸运女神却似乎临时转移了青睐的对象，突如其来的一连串功能牌和万能牌让杀得环措手不及，UNO之后没有保命的功能牌的环只能在众人幸灾乐祸的眼神下重新抽了16张手牌。虽然手牌增加让自己的出牌几率大幅提高，但反转和跳过牌总是能好巧不巧地让环错失出牌机会，最后是陆高喊着“赢啦”甩下了他手上的最后一张牌。事后大家将手牌合计合计，竟是环手中剩余的分数最多。  
“别的先不说，大和哥，那些跳过牌是你故意的吧！”环不甘心地抄起身边的沙发抱枕扔向出牌顺序在自己之前的大和。  
“这你可就冤枉哥哥我了，毕竟我只能出那些牌了啊。”抬手轻松挡下飞来的抱枕，大和一脸笑眯眯的，环在心中自动给他加上了几缕胡须和一对狐狸耳朵。  
虽然极其不甘心，但说到底愿赌服输，环一脸愤愤地接过一织递来的骰子，握在手心随意地摇了摇。  
反正真心话也好，大冒险也好，对自己来说都是小意思，环心想。没有什么对idolish7成员不能说的真心话，也相信他们不会让自己做什么出格的大冒险，这么想下来这个形式上的惩罚只是活跃一个气氛罢了。  
这样一想，好像也不坏的样子。  
环放松心情，扔出了骰子。骰子在茶几上弹了三弹，碰到了堆在一旁的零食堆，打着旋停了下来。  
众人凑近一看，是数字五。  
“好，那就确定是大冒险了。”大和拍了拍手，“那么，关于大冒险，有什么好的提议？”  
“俯卧撑之类的体力活，如何？”陆歪着头思考。  
“这对体力派的阿环来说不算大冒险吧？”  
“一织呢？有什么好的意见吗？”凪看向沉思的一织。  
“说起大冒险，不考虑体力活的话，向某人表白也算一种比较经典的方式了，大家觉得如何？”一织开口。  
表白……环的眼皮不自觉地跳了跳。  
“哦！这个不错！”  
“环的表白吗？确实很想见识一下啊！”  
“OH，对我来说这可是真心话的范畴哦。”  
“不是谁都能像六弥这么外放的。”  
“那么，为了增加难度，就让阿环完整地说出‘我喜欢你，请和我交往’，如何？”大和接过话头，“至于表白对象嘛……”他的视线在屋内扫来扫去，扫过茶几时，眼神像是被上面的某样物品吸引住一般地定住，随即看向环，笑得一脸狡黠。  
环没由来地涌上一股不好的预感。  
“就定为阿壮如何？”  
环的心跳猛地漏了一拍。  
“等，等一下！”他猛地一下站起，生起的风带落了几张摊在桌沿还没来得及收拾的游戏牌。  
“为什么选了小壮啊！”  
“为什么……”大和抬头看着环，“因为你们是MEZZO"啊，而且你看，”说着他举起了手上由环掷出去的骰子，“你自己也扔出了一个‘5’不是嘛。”  
“但，但是……！”  
“OH，环，冷静一点，你不会被甩的，”凪柔声安抚道，“只要跟壮五说这是个游戏，他一定会好好配合你的。”  
我就是不希望小壮因为游戏配合我啊！环握着拳头在心里呐喊。  
“大家，布丁已经放进冰箱里……”壮五擦着手从厨房走出来，抬眼便看见了环满脸通红地站着，握紧拳头剑拔弩张地看着对面的大和，“你们这是怎么了？”  
“噢噢！阿壮，出来得正好啊，”大和回头，喜笑颜开地将壮五拉了过来，“我们在玩真心话大冒险，阿环输了，要接受惩罚。”  
“惩罚的内容，是让环对壮五做出告白哦。”陆笑着接茬。  
告白……壮五有些困惑地喃喃道，“那么，我应该做些什么呢？”  
“壮五什么都不用做，只需要站着听完就可以了。”凪拍了拍环的背，示意他赶紧行动。  
“不对，我还没有答应……！”  
“输家没有选择权。”大和毫不留情地打断环的抗议，和凪一起将环拉出了沙发和茶几的包围圈，推向壮五的跟前。  
“人家阿壮都已经站在这里了，别让人等太久哦。”大和的话彻底浇灭了环最后的挣扎。  
这群家伙……环小声嘟囔着，在心里的小本子上给每人都记上了一笔，想了想，又在大和的名字下多加了一笔。  
“那，那个……”清了清喉咙，环转头看向壮五。  
“嗯？”壮五也像是在等他说话一般，好看的眸子里透着些疑惑，却依然温柔地注视着环。  
环顿时将所有的腹稿全都忘干净了。  
环这才知道，什么事先准备都是骗人的，什么模拟演练都是无用的，真正在喜欢的人面前站着的那一瞬间，脑海里就仿佛被飓风洗礼过一般，将所有练得滚瓜烂熟的演讲、动作、套路，都吹飞得不留下一丝痕迹。只剩从五官收集来的最直接而原始的，关于眼前喜欢的人的信息：他看向自己的眉眼，被他抬手别过耳后的鬓发，身上萦绕的淡淡的奶香，和他开口时呼唤自己名字的声音。  
“环君？”  
“……啊？哦哦。”反应过来自己在发呆，环登时赧地满脸通红。他喉咙发紧，手掌发汗，眼神在壮五的耳畔游移了许久，终于下定决心一般地直视了对方的眼睛。  
“小壮，”他深吸一口气，闭紧双眼，弯下身子冲着壮五大声道，“我一直都很喜欢你，请和我交往！”  
气吞山河，仿佛国旗下讲话。  
“OH，原来环告白是这种TYPE吗？”凪显得很意外。  
意外的不止有凪一个人，就连壮五都被这气势磅礴的告白冲击地愣了愣，他显得有些无措，茫然地看了看沙发上看戏的众人。  
“我应该怎么回复？”壮五认真求助场外观众。  
“阿壮想说什么就说什么吧。”大和笑嘻嘻地回答。  
许是听从了建议，壮五那头陷入了沉默。环保持着告白结束后的姿势，像是刑场上等待最终审判的犯人。他想直起身子看一眼壮五的反应，却发现身体已经紧绷地无法自主立起。  
就连环自己都不知道他在紧张些什么。  
就像凪说的，这只是个游戏，根本就不是真正意义上的告白，小壮也知道这一点，所以他一定会好好地做出配合自己的反应。将这次惩罚游戏当做是正式告白之前的演习就好了。  
但是，心底有个微弱的声音说，但是万一，万一对方真的拒绝了，该怎么办？那是不是也说明，正式的告白也会被对方婉拒呢？  
仅仅只是想了一下这种可能性，环便觉得心脏像是被一只看不见的大手紧紧捏住一般，疼得他浑身发冷，眼泪都差点掉下来。  
就那么一瞬间，环有点明白了那些选择在愚人节向心上人告白的人的心情。  
“环君。”审判官终于开口，“谢谢你的心意。”  
完了。环呼吸一窒。  
接着他被一双手温柔地扶正了身子，环看到眼前心上人温和地笑着，似乎有些不好意思。不知道是不是幻视，环总觉得壮五的脸颊有些发红。  
“我很高兴，”壮五继续说道，“以后也要继续麻烦你了，有什么做的不好的地方还请多多指教。”  
“诶？”环还沉浸在自己吓自己的余韵中，没缓过神来。  
“那个，就是说，”察觉到环似乎没听明白，壮五补充道，“就是答应了的意思。”  
“咻——”大和吹了声口哨，“不愧是MEZZO"，十分恩爱呢。”  
“整个客厅都是LOVE LOVE的氛围呢~”  
“MEZZO"说不定以后也能走RE:VALE那样的风格呢！”  
“我觉得那是不可能的，七濑，毕竟逢坂做不到像是百前辈或者千前辈那样。”  
剩下的议论，环一个字也没听进去。  
  
晚上十点，庆生会结束，等环反应过来时，已经坐在自己房间的床上了。  
整个晚上环都玩得很开心，虽然在大冒险成功之后发生的事情都被冲击的没什么印象了，但他还记得期待已久的鸵鸟蛋布丁被告知要冷冻二十四小时才能吃之后，壮五那一脸恨不得土下坐的神情。  
虽然没吃到布丁有点可惜，环心想，他从口袋里掏出手机，打开RABBIT CHAT，拇指悬停在壮五的的头像上，迟迟没有点下去。  
到底，还是该向小壮道个谢才行，他想。  
不管是真心的也好，刻意配合的也罢，小壮的反应很成功地让自己的惩罚游戏有了个HAPPY ENDING一般的结尾，况且作为寿星，在生日当天告白被拒绝，也未免太悲惨了一点。  
小壮也一定是考虑到这点，才决定配合下来的。  
看了眼时间，估摸着对方这个点还没休息，环点开了壮五的头像。  
“小壮，今天晚上谢谢你。”  
消息发出去之后，屏幕上很快出现了“正在输入中”的消息提示。  
“不客气，环君，我也没做什么需要你道谢的事情。”  
“你不是在惩罚游戏的时候配合了我的反应嘛。”  
“我没有做什么配合你的事情啊？”  
什么嘛，该不会已经忘了，环嘟囔着，准备在RC上提醒他作为大冒险的表白，按着屏幕的手指却突然被冻住一般停了下来。  
等等。  
等一下。  
没有配合你，是什么意思？  
环感觉心如擂鼓，咚咚咚的心跳声震地他耳膜发疼，他赶忙将对话记录滑上去，重新看了一遍壮五的回信，指尖颤抖着差点连手机都拿不稳。  
没错，自己没有看错，环用力按住左边胸腔，仿佛只有这样自己的心脏才不会兴奋到冲破肋骨跳出来。  
也就是说，小壮的反应，全都是出于他的真心？  
环直接拨了壮五的电话。  
对面很快就接通，声音透着意思放松时的慵懒。  
“喂？”  
“小壮，‘没有配合’是什么意思？”  
“啊？”  
“就是说！你刚刚说的那个，没有配合，是什么意思？”  
“就是，字面的意思啊？”壮五的声音有些疑惑。  
“小壮不知道刚刚的告白是我的大冒险吗？”  
“大冒险？等，等等，”对面成功地被环带出了些许的慌乱，“那个告白……不是真心话的意思吗？”  
“小壮现在睡了吗？”  
“诶？倒是还没有。”  
“我，现在马上到你那边去。”  
“等……”壮五还想开口说点什么，电话那头却传出一串忙音，他只好将房门打开，听着走廊上“咚咚咚”的足音由远及近，看着环满脸通红地冲进自己的房间。  
“环君小声点，吵到其他人就不好了。”壮五轻手将房门关上，那双手随后便被环紧紧地攥住。  
“小壮，”环调整着呼吸看着眼前的壮五，眼神坚定，“让小壮误会了我很抱歉，但是，我的心意不是骗人的。  
“所以，我想再跟小壮告白一次，不是因为游戏，我想好好地，正式地告诉小壮我的心意。  
“小壮，我喜欢你。”  
壮五有点惊讶地看着眼前满脸通红的年轻人，他动了动自己的手，却被对面更用力地攥紧，感受着对方手心的温度，壮五抬头笑了笑。  
“其实，我本来是想婉拒的。”壮五看着环开口道，“大人都是很狡猾的，有必要的话，能面不改色地撒各种各样的谎，我也一样。  
“但是，”他顿了顿，“我发现我唯独不愿意在这方面欺骗环君。  
“而且，你对愚人节也有不好的回忆，不是吗？”  
剩下的话，全撞碎在环的一个结实的拥抱里。  
  
自此，对于环而言，愚人节除了是自己的生日外，更添上了某种其他的，如布丁一般甜蜜的意义。


End file.
